Nymphs
by woundedwarrior615
Summary: when all seems to be peaceful in the eyes of the cullens a new coven comes to them seeking protection from the volturi. set 20 yrs after BD. comments and suggestions pls.
1. Chapter 1

20 years

20 years had passed since there was a new addition to their odd family. Three new additions Alice corrected herself. As usual everything was peaceful.

"Alice, love come on Edward just showed me this place where the sun set is magnificent" Jasper called from the first floor of their new home.

In the past 20 years they had moved to the Philippines. A small country compared to the US. Alice wished the sun would shine less in the area. Luckily in this place if you had money you controlled your life.

It was nearly sun set when they arrived on a small cliff over looking the sea. Their skin twinkled like diamonds as the rays of the sun hit them, but she didn't care all that mattered was that she was with him and they had a peaceful life after all the excitement of 20 years past.

As it grew darker her vision grew brighter, she was seeing what was to come.

_It was dark, the moon was full. They where in the island Carlisle had purchased for the entire family. It was summer, it was the only time they went there. Instead of seeing her family playing on the beaches she saw her family ready to leap in attack. Their target a group of young girls, no a coven of female vampires, but something was off. Alice looked at their eyes they where neither the common red eyes nor the hazel eyes her family had, they where violet._

Her vision ended.

She looked up to the man she loved. She saw the worried look in his eyes. This was not his usual reaction to the times she spaced out and was dragged unwillingly into visions of the future. Something was not right. As if he read her mind he said.

"You took longer this time. I thought something was wrong." Jasper managed to smile. Then he pulled her hand and said "I'm sure you want to tell Carlisle about this."

They ran home as fast as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope Carlisle won't get mad at us" Bella said as she and her husband ran back to their home.

"Love, I'm sure he won't. What were we to do? This child just looses consciousness in front of us while hunting, and besides I'm sure he would want to look at this one. She is odd." Edward said as he carried the child that looked no older than 15. Her brown hair reminded him of his own Bella except she had Malay skin.

"Edward, you still haven't told me what's so odd about this child. She looks just like any other kid we've seen on this country." Bella complained.

"If you insist I tell you then I will" Edward shrugged. "I couldn't read her mind like you, but there is another thing that is odd about her. She doesn't smell human. She smells like an old vampire"

Bella stared at her husband. So that's why her throat didn't burn like the usual, but that was impossible she herd a pulse and it was stronger than even Jacob's it ment she was human, didn't it?

"W-w-what else is wrong with her?"Bella managed to stutter

"She doesn't look vampire. Her skin should either be pale or dark, but she has no flaws like an ordinary human. She isn't cold, as a matter of fact her temperature is closer to Jacob's than ours. It's just not right. Another is look over on her hands they're full of fresh wounds but no blood. It's not right."Edward said looking confused.

"I'm sure Carlisle would be able to think of an answer. I mean we are not normal ourselves" Bella said softly as they got closer to their destination.

"Edward, Bella I'm glad you're safe." Alice said dancing out of the front door

"We're fine. Why is anything wrong?" Edward said as he carried the child in.

"Alice just ha-" Rosalie said coming out of the door. "WHAT IS THAT? EDWARD DO YOU HAVE ANY INENTION OF MAKING US LEAVE AGAIN! I'M CALLING CARL-"Rosalie screeched at the top of her voice.

"I already called him. He's on his way now." Alice said calmly.

"Y-y-you had a vision about this?"Bella stuttered.

"No. I saw something different, but close" Alice said as she entered the house after Edward.

"Alice I came home as soon as you called. Is anyone hurt? What's wrong?" Carlisle said as he burs into the door.

"Calm down Carlisle. No one is hurt. It's just…well…um-" Esme said approaching him.

"Edward is planning on making us leave again! Ugh! He-" Rosalie tried to say before Emmett eventually covered her mouth.

"Carlisle promise me that you won't react to quickly" Edward told his father. He then turnned to Bella and said "Love show him." Bella came out carring the girl. To Carlisle he said "We found her in the woods while we where hunting. I think she is like us, but different. You see she does not have our pale skin or our cold temperature. She smells like a vampire, but she is unconsious like a mortal. When i first saw her i thought of ourselves, we are not like the rest of our kind. Carlisle there seemed to be something that made me take her here."

Silence flooded the room for a moment before Alice spoke.

"Carlisle when i called you the child was not here. The reason i called you is because i had a vision. It involves vampires who are not much like vampires and a coven that is in danger because of the Volturi. When i saw this girl i saw my vision again, then i realized. This girl is one of them. They all looked like her but you could tell that theu where not biological siblings."

The child in Bella's arms began to stir. The room felt tense as the girl slowly opened her eyes to see the palest and most beautiful creatures she had ever seen.

"W-Where am i? Who are you? Where are my sisters?" thid was what the girl managed to say.

"Child I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. Over there is my son Edward and his wife Bella, they found you in the woods. Next to them are Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett." Carlisle said introducing the family. "Little one we want to help you, but to do that i need to know who and what you are."

The child blinked and said "You need to know who and what i am, while i know who and what yu are. You are vampires, a coven, a family. My name is Aguentias but in the modern days I go by the name of Angel. I like you am part of the undead."

"Told you so" Jasper nudged Emmett

"Fine you win this bet" Emmett said as he handed something to Jasper.


End file.
